


Heard it All Before

by CatrinaSL



Series: Things You Said [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Workplace Relationship, things you said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darcy overhears something, she has to let the speaker know. Besides, she's heard it all before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heard it All Before

**Author's Note:**

> Things you said when you thought I wasn't listening

"Hey."

Bruce glanced up from his work, glasses slipping down his nose.

"I need to ask you something."

"O...okay. I'm kind of—"

"It'll only take me a second," she interrupted, then plowed on without further preamble. "Why did you tell Thor you were glad I was gone after I left yesterday afternoon? Do you have a problem with me?"

Her body language said she was offended, that she wanted to get this conversation over with, and that she wasn’t going to take any crap. Bruce could tell that she was waiting to hear that he thought she was unprofessional, or unnecessary, or insubordinate.

"You're distracting," he said simply, then turned back to his work.

"What's  _ that _ mean?" she demanded, rounding the table and invading his space.

"It's not your problem, it's mine," he assured her as he backed away. "I just seem to be able to focus better when you're not here."

"Because I'm loud and annoying and I always have to be the center of attention?" she asked, gesturing angrily. "Go ahead and be honest, I'm sure I've heard it all before, Doctor."

"No, it's—"

"You're not the first person to share a lab with Jane. At least three egg-headed multiple doctorate holders have tried to talk her into ditching me. They didn't like the way I dressed, how cheerful I was, or the fact that I knew the lyrics to pop songs. They didn't like sharing air with a plebeian without a bachelor's degree. 

"But I'm not going to take that here. We're all working for the good, for saving the world however we do it best. And I thought you were different, Bruce, I really did. I brought you coffee. I made a special trip to get you that pastry thing you like, did you know that? I thought we were friends, or at least that you tolerated me." 

She sagged, closing her eyes and leaning against the table. "Can you really work better when I'm not around?"

Bruce took off his glasses and set them on the table. "Yes," he said.

Darcy sighed. "Well, then, I guess I'll just—"

"But only because I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you out."

Darcy gaped at him.

"Thank you for the pastries. Would you like to have dinner with me? Tonight?"

"Yes," she said.

He nodded, picking up his glasses and replacing them on his face. "I'll pick you up at 7."

"O...okay." Darcy blinked, and began to wander away, still in a state of shock.

"Darcy?" Bruce called when she got to the door.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for pushing the issue. I'm not sure when I would have been able to speak to you if you hadn't."

A smile slid onto her face. "Well. You can make it up to me later."

**Author's Note:**

> Toss me some prompts, pick one off [the list](http://showbizhowell.tumblr.com/post/114789651506/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-things) and throw it (and a pairing, plz) in the comments/my tumblr ask box
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/143582958163/heard-it-all-before)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
